Secret Circle: Witness
"Witness" is the twelfth episode of the supernatural teen-drama series The Secret Circle. It was directed by Eagle Egilsson with a script written by Dana Baratta. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, January 19th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Jake Armstrong returns to Chance Harbor to warn Cassie Blake that she is in danger of meeting the same demise as her father allegedly suffered. They embark upon an unorthodox and ambitious idea to unlock the truth about what happened during the boat fire sixteen years earlier. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Jae Marchant - Producer * Michelle Lovretta - Producer * Liz Friedlander - Supervising producer * Don Whitehead - Supervising producer * Holly Henderson - Supervising producer * Dana Baratta - Consulting producer * David Ehrman - Co-executive producer * Andrea Newman - Executive producer * Leslie Morgenstein - Executive producer * Gina Girolamo - Executive producer * Andrew Miller - Executive producer * Kevin Williamson - Executive producer * Nick Pavonetti - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * The Secret Circle was developed by Andrew Miller. It is based upon the book by author L.J. Smith. * "SC: Witness" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Associate producer Nick Pavonetti is credited in the end-title sequence to this episode. * Producer M.A. Lovretta is credited as Michelle Lovretta in this episode. * Actress Brittany Robertson is credited as Britt Robertson in this episode. * Actress Jessica Parker Kennedy is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This episode aired on the same night as "The Ties That Bind" episode of The Vampire Diaries. * This is the first episode of The Secret Circle directed by Eagle Egilsson. He directs two episodes of the series in total. He also directs episode 1x20, "Traitor". * This is the second and final episode of The Secret Circle written by Dana Baratta. She also writes episode 1x05, "Slither". * This is the third appearance of Lee LaBeque. He appeared last in "Fire/Ice". He appears next in "Valentine". * This is the first and only appearance of Sara Armstrong. * This is the first and only appearance of Richard Armstrong. * This is the first and only appearance of Lucy Gibbons. * This is actress Nina Kiri's first work in episodic television. * Actress Cindy Busby is also known for playing the minor role of Brooke Fenton on the pilot episode of The Vampire Diaries. Quotes * Diana Meade: Cassie’s a big girl. I don’t blame her for wanting to try it. I’d do the same thing. Just to be able to see them. To know the truth. Everyone in the Circle had their lives destroyed that day, we should all be there to see it. .... * Ethan Conant: I'm sober as a church mouse, Charles. .... * Lee LaBeque: Damn it, Faye! I just cleaned up since the last time you trashed the place! Recommendations See also External Links References ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified